1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vibration isolation system for a ballast and more specifically to a vibration isolation system having a thermal path for the dissipation of heat.
2. Prior Art
When a ballast is mechanically isolated by the use of elastomeric vibration isolators or pads a secondary problem of heat dissipation arises. Not only is the ballast mechanically isolated but it is also thermally isolated from the mounting plate which is supposed to act as a heat sink. It is therefore necessary to supplement the isolating system with a thermal path so that excess heat can be conducted from the ballast to the mounting plate to which it is secured and hence to other members of the fixture.
Attempts have been made in the past to solve this problem by directly supporting the ballast on the mounting plate by means of metallic springs or by completely surrounding and supporting the ballast in spaced relation to a housing by a mass of crumpled or creased metal foil. In both of these solutions a metallic material acts both as the thermal path as well as the vibration isolating means.